How to get out of a ticket
by STLgrl05004
Summary: AU. Marissa Cooper is 16 and works at a restaurant; Ryan Atwood is 27 and is the police chief of Newport Beach. Ryan meets Marissa and likes her. But, will their age difference get in the way of their relationship? Find out for yourself! Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is just a starter Chapter to see if you like it. It's based off the true story of my life. This is also my first fanfic. I just thought that I should write a story about my life, so I decided I would.**

**Background Information: AU. Marissa Cooper is 16 and works at a restaurant; Ryan Atwood is 27 and is the police chief of Newport. He is in the middle of a divorce, and has 3 kids: Twins who are 16 months (Chloe and Ashley) and a 7 year old (Ashley). Ryan will be referred to as Chief a lot in this fanfic.**

Marissa Cooper was working a late Saturday night In March of 2008 at Cusanelli's Restaurant when the carry out phone rang.

"Cusanelli's how can I help you?" Said Marissa.

"This is Chief Atwood, I wanted to place a order. I need a large pepperoni pizza and a pound of hot wings." Replied Ryan.

"One moment please while I get your total." Marissa got back on the phone and told the chief his total and told him it would be 20 minutes. About 15 Minutes later the chief showed up. Marissa went to go check and see if his order was ready, but it was not. She decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Marissa. I know officer Page, but I've never met you." Marissa said and smiled.

"I know who you are, Page talks about you all the time" Chief replied.

"Does he really now? All good I hope. He comes in the restaurant all the time, I love him to death!"

"Well, of course. But, I never believe anything that Page says, He's full of shit." Chief said.

Marissa laughed and heard that the order was up so went in the back to get it. She came back with his pizza and hot wings, he paid and they said they're goodbyes.

Later that night

Marissa finally got off work and was driving home when she saw the red and blue lights of the police car behind her. She pulled over and became very upset because she had never been pulled over. She saw the policeman open his door and rolled down her window. Chief Atwood walked up to her car.

"License and Registration Please." Ryan said firmly.

Marissa was too nervous to say a word, but when Chief looked at her license he realized it was the girl who worked at the restaurant.

"You work at Cusanelli's, right? I talked to you tonight?" Ryan Asked.

"Yes, That was me. I really sorry if I was speeding or did something wrong. I've never been pulled over before. I'm nervous." Marissa confessed.

"I just pulled you over because you have a back license plate light out. I'm not going to write you a ticket; I just wanted to let you know. But, get that taken care of because most cops will write you a ticket because us cops are pigs." Laughed Ryan.

"Thank you so much! My mom would kill me if I got a ticket. I really appreciate it." Marissa said politely.

"Its no problem. I can't write a ticket for someone who works at Cusanelli's or I would never be able to eat there again. If you ever have a problem and get pulled over in this area, give me a call." Ryan gave Marissa his business card and wrote his cell phone number on the back.

"Ok, I will. Thanks again!" Marissa said. Chief went back to his car and Marissa drove off.

**Please Review! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thanks for the review. Because you liked it I will continue. =]**

A couple weeks later Marissa just got off work and was pulling out of the parking lot when she saw the chief sitting on the side of the road shooting radar. She wanted to get his attention, so she speeded by him. Within seconds his lights were on and she was pulling into the bank parking lot next to the Taco Bell drive thru. Chief Atwood walked up to her car and wasn't at all surprised to see it was Marissa. Marissa got out of the car and they started to talk.

"What's up trouble?" Said Chief Atwood.

"Nothing…. I just wanted to say hello." Marissa smiled at him.

"You know…YOU could call me, or text me. That way we could talk more." Chief said.

"I could, but its so much more fun to get pulled over." Marissa said laughing. "Plus, I didn't know if you would remember me if I texted you."

"Well..How about I text you then? What's your number?" Marissa gave the Chief her number.

Marissa and Ryan continued to flirt. People in the Taco Bell drive thru kept looking over to see what was going on, so Marissa thought it would be funny if they put on a show for them. She told Ryan her idea and soon enough the chief was on the police car handcuffed. Marissa and Ryan continued joking around for a little bit, but then Marissa had to go meet her boyfriend Luke for dinner. The chief sounded disappointed when she told him that she had a boyfriend, but understood.

**Later that night**

It was three o'clock in the morning when Marissa finally left from Luke's house, and when she got in her car she checked her cell phone. She had a couple next text messages, most from her best friend Summer, But one from the Chief.

Chief Atwood

Hey what's up? It's Ryan.

Marissa

Nothing. I'm leaving my boyfriends house now, what are you doing?

Chief Atwood

Nothing. Were dead tonight. Nothings happened. I haven't even gotten an arrest. You should come see me. :)

Marissa

I guess I could, but only for a little while.

Chief Atwood

Cool. Meet me at the station. It's off of Ave. H

Marissa

I'm on my way.

Marissa got to the station 5 minutes later. She went up and knocked on the door. He brought her inside. She thought it was pretty neat being inside a police station and started to snoop around.

"Tell me about your boyfriend" Ryan said

"Who? Luke? Well.. We've been together since the fifth grade. He's kind of a jerk. I don't even know why i'm still with him anymore. I'm pretty sure he's just with me for sex. And I know he cheats on me, but I just don't have the nerve to break up with him and the worst part is that I love him despite everything. " Marissa said sadly.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. If you don't want to be with him and he doesn't make you happy anymore, then you're just putting yourself through torture. But, I can understand how you feel. I'm married to a woman who I no longer love, and hate's me for no reason. We still live together, but she sleeps with Ashley-That's my daughter and I sleep in my bed. We would get a divorce but I can't afford child support for all 3 of my girls and my house payment and car payments and insurance. So, it sucks." Ryan said.

Marissa was shocked. She didn't know that he was married or not married and had kids.

"How old are you?" Marissa finally asked.

"27" Ryan replied.

"And you know I'm 16?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, I don't care. Age is just a number. Lets go outside." Smiled Ryan.

Ryan and Marissa walked over to the police car. Marissa go in and started messing around inside. She turned on the lights, Camera, radio, and then saw the laptop. She asked Chief if she could look herself up in the database. He said sure, and she did. Marissa thought that it was awesome and looked up her friends and family too. It was getting late, so Marissa decided it was time for her to go home before her mom started to worry.

"Thanks, I had more fun with you tonight than I've had in a while" Marissa said.

"Don't mention it, I thought it was a lot of fun too. We should hang out more." Ryan said.

"For sure" Marissa said.

As Marissa was about to get it her car, Ryan kissed her. She kisses back for a minute and then broke it off.

"Ryan, I have a boyfriend. And even though he's not the best boyfriend…He's all I have, and if I do this, I'm as bad as him. I'm sorry, I really do like you, and maybe if the situation was different….I don't know we could try it but right now, we just cant. I'm sorry." Marissa said apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know you have a boyfriend. Have a good night Marissa." And with that Marissa left.

Please Review. =]


End file.
